Happy New Year!
by KueUltahDot
Summary: Pertama kalinya Itachi bertemu dengan Kyuubi adalah pada malam tahun baru. Dimana saat salju masih turun dan angin berhembus kencang.


**Happy New Year!**

 **An ItaKyuu Fanfic  
** Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
Kejedot Kue Ultah Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **08.48 PM**

"Ha-ahh.." Itachi menghela nafasnya. Kepulan asap tampak jelas, menandakan betapa dinginnya malam ini. Penghangat ruangan di cafe kecil miliknya ini sepertinya belum cukup untuk mengatasi suhu ekstrim yang tengah melanda Konoha.

Mata musang Itachi menatap lurus ke luar jendela. Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya ketika melihat beberapa dari para pejalan kaki membawa begitu banyak kantung plastik, seakan ia tahu apa isinya. Tidak ada yang menarik. Semua pejalan kaki yang melintasi cafe ini tampak sibuk merapatkan jaket mereka ataupun membenarkan syal mereka. Mereka semua sama saja. Hingga Itachi melihat sesuatu yang menjanggal. Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela kala matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang hanya mengenakan kaus oblong, celana pendek, dan tidak menggunakan alas kaki berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya di bawah lampu jalan yang menyinarinya juga mobil sedan hitam yang berada di sampingnya. Pemuda itu sepertinya tidak mengindahkan angin dingin yang terus-terusan menerpa kulitnya yang begitu pucat, mungkin kulitnya sudah mati rasa. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan diatasnya terdapat tumpukan butiran salju. Layaknya _Red Velvet_ yang ditaburi gula bubuk.

Itachi berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. Itachi merasa ia harus mengajak pemuda itu ke dalam cafenya sebelum pemuda itu mati kedinginan. Hati para pejalan kaki itu mungkin sudah ikut membeku. Bisa-bisanya mereka berlalu begitu saja di hadapan pemuda itu seperti tidak melihat apapun. Itachi mengambil jaketnya yang ia sampirkan di punggung kursi. Ia berniat memberikan jaket itu pada pemuda asing di luar sana. Matanya terus terfokus pada pemuda itu sembari ia memakai syal. Gerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Itachi terpaksa menoleh, melepaskan tatapannya dari pemuda di luar sana yang hampir mati kedinginan.

"Bos, kau mau ke mana? Di luar anginnya masih terlalu kencang." Seorang pelayan di cafe nya menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku harus segera membawa pemuda yang ada di luar sana itu kemari sebelum ia mati kedinginan." Itachi tersenyum sekilas kemudian kembali menyibukkan dirinya pada syal abu-abu yang ada di lehernya.

"Pemuda mana?"

"Kau tidak lihat? Dia sedang berjongkok di dekat lampu jalan itu." Itachi menjawab dengan cuek dan terus sibuk dengan syalnya.

"Tidak ada orang di sana. Bos, kau sedang menghayal, ya?"

"Dia yang berambut merah dan tidak mengenakan pakaian hangat. Apa kau tidak lihat?" Pertanyaan salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di cafenya kini membuatnya kesal. Itachi menghentikan aktivitas 'mengikat syal' dan menatap si pelayan intens.

"Tidak ada siapapun di sana, Bos. Kau lihat saja sendiri." Si pelayan mengarahkan tangannya menunjuk kearah satu-satunya lampu jalan yang terlihat dari tempat mereka berdiri. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat kearah di mana si pelayan menunjuk.

DEG!

Itachi membelalakkan kedua matanya. Pemuda yang tadi ia lihat sudah tidak ada. Pemuda itu tidak mungkin menghilang begitu saja. Itachi buru-buru keluar dari cafenya untuk mencari si pemuda. Angin dingin langsung menusuk kulitnya. Matanya bergerak liar mencari jejak sang pemuda. Tetapi ia tak menemukan apapun. Mungkin pemuda itu memang sudah pergi jauh.

"Bos! Ayo masuk!" Itachi mengikuti permintaan si pelayan dan kembali masuk ke dalam cafe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **10.12 PM**

"Shisui, cafe sudah tutup satu jam yang lalu. Ini malam tahun baru, pulanglah dan rayakan bersama keluargamu." Itachi menyesap _latte_ hangat yang baru saja disiapkan oleh pelayan yang merangkap sebagai teman dekatnya, Shisui.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Kau sendirian disini." Ujar Shisui yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu cafe.

"Tidak masalah bagiku." Jawab Itachi kemudian ia menyesap _latte_ nya kembali.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Bos. Sampai jumpa." Shisui membuka pintu, menyebabkan lonceng kecil yang digantung di pintu berbunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **11.38 PM**

Hening merasuki ruangan cafe setelah kepergian Shisui. Itachi menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain game di gadget miliknya untuk membantunya melewati malam tahun baru yang membosankan hanya dengan dirinya sendiri.

KLINGG!

Suara lonceng mengejutkan Itachi. Langsung saja matanya melihat ke arah pintu. Itachi semakin terkejut saat ia menemukan pemuda asing yang ia cari beberapa waktu yang lalu kini malah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu begitu pucat. Butiran salju yang menumpuk di atas kepalanya itu mulai mencair membasahi rambut merahnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud.. Aku, aku hanya ingin menghangatkan diri." Ucapan pemuda itu membuat Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Duduklah. Aku akan berikan coklat panas untukmu." Ujar Itachi sembari bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak menuju dapur.

"Tidak perlu. Aku.. Tidak punya uang untuk mem-.."

"Tenanglah, aku memberikannya secara cuma-cuma." Itachi mulai meracik coklat panas buatannya untuk pemuda itu, kemudian kembali lagi ke hadapan pemuda itu saat coklatnya sudah siap.

"Terimakasih. Tuan baik sekali." Pemuda itu mengambil segelas coklat panas tersebut dari tangan Itachi.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Aku Itachi Uchiha, dan kau?" Ujar Itachi sambil mendudukan dirinya di depan pemuda itu

"Namikaze Kyuubi." Mengerti apa yang Itachi maksud.

"Kyuu, kenapa kau berkeliaran di tengah salju lebat?"

"Aku hanya ingin merayakan malam tahun baru ini."

"Itu bukan jawabannya, Kyuu. Kenapa kau tidak merayakannya dengan keluargamu?"

"Keluargaku.. Aku rasa mereka semua tidak menginginkanku merayakannya bersama dengan mereka." Kyuubi menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar disertai dengan cairan bening mengalir dari matanya. Itachi terus mengamati dirinya hingga menemukan luka lecet di seluruh lengannya di pergelangan kakinya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya. Badannya bergetar semakin kencang. Itachi mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuubi, lalu merengkuh Kyuubi ke dalam pelukannya. Itachi dapat merasakan tubuh mungil yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya itu terserentak kaget. Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan merayakan tahun baru kali ini bersamamu. Kau jangan menangis lagi."

"Terimakasih banyak Tuan Keripu-.. Ah! Maksudku, Tuan Itachi!" Kyuubi menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi, kali ini untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau ini manis sekali, Kyuu." Itachi mengusap kepala Kyuubi lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

Itachi dan Kyuubi berbincang mengenai banyak hal, tapi yang paling banyak mereka bicarakan adalah Kyuubi sendiri. Mulai dari Kyuubi yang suka Apel, Kyuubi yang blak-blakan, Kyuubi yang temperamental, juga Kyuubi yang baru saja memberi panggilan 'Keriput' untuk Itachi, dan sebagainya. Itachi suka segala hal tentang Kyuubi. Itachi berpikir bahwa ia mulai percaya dengan yang namanya _Love at the First Sight_ yang kebanyakan orang bicarakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **12.00 AM**

Bunyi terompet dan suara ledakan kembang api menyela perbincangan mereka. Mereka sontak melihat ke arah jendela dan menyaksikan ribuan warna yang berasal dari percikan kembang api. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dan melirik jam dinding yang menampakkan pukul dua belas tepat. Itachi menoleh ke arah Kyuubi, melihat wajah riang Kyuubi yang sedang antusias memperhatikan kembang api.

"Kyuu.." Kyuubi terpaksa memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Itachi.

"Hm?"

"Selamat tahun baru." Ucap Itachi sembari memamerkan senyum termanisnya pada Kyuubi.

"Jadi sudah tahun baru, ya? Ahh.. Aku harus pergi, Keriput." Kyuubi segera berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Apa? Kau mau kemana, Kyuu?" Itachi menahan tangan Kyuubi yang hendak membuka pintu.

"Aku harus kembali lagi, Keriput. Terimakasih banyak atas malam yang menyenangkan. Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan melupakannya. Kita mungkin bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti." Jelas Kyuubi pada Itachi.

"Ayolah, tidak bisakah kau tinggal untuk malam ini saja?" Pinta Itachi.

"Tidak, Keriput. Waktuku sudah habis."

"Kau ini bicara seperti kau sudah mati saja, Kyuu."

"..." Kyuubi tidak merespon ucapan Itachi dan keheningan langsung menyeruak masuk di antara mereka.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk tinggal, tapi setidaknya pakailah ini, di luar sangat dingin." Itachi memecah keheningan. Ia membuka baju hangatnya lalu memberikannya kepada Kyuubi. Dengan senang hati Kyuubi memakai baju yang tampaknya akan kebesaran di badannya itu sesuai dengan permintaan Itachi. Selagi Kyuubi memakai baju hangatnya, Itachi berjongkok dan melepaskan kedua sepatu yang ia kenakan.

"Ambil juga sepatu dan syalku. Oh! Jangan lupa pakai jaketku juga." Kyuubi hanya bisa mengiyakan semua permintaan Itachi dan memakai semua barang pemberian Itachi.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya topi untukmu."

"Ini sudah cukup, Keriput. Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati. Jangan lupa kembali kemari jika kau ada waktu, Kyuu." Itachi memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang. Entah kenapa ia rasa bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Kyuubi lagi setelah ini.

"Aku mau jika aku bisa, Keriput." Kyuubi melepaskan pelukan Itachi kemudian berbalik menghadap Itachi. Kyuubi meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada dada bidang Itachi, lalu berjinjit sampai ia dapat menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Itachi.

"Terimakasih banyak, Keriput. Aku bahagia sekarang." Kyuubi mulai bergerak untuk membuka pintu kemudian berjalan menjauh hingga menghilang dari pandangan Itachi. Itachi tersenyum singkat lalu menutup pintu cafe nya. Itu malam tahun baru yang terbaik bagi Itachi, mungkin juga bagi Kyuubi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **07.00 AM**

Itachi menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan pipinya ditepuk-tepuk sedikit kencang. Entah siapa yang berani melakukan itu padanya, tapi tak bisakah orang itu biarkan ia tidur sedikit lebih lama lagi? Itachi benar-benar masih mengantuk. Ia baru tidur fajar tadi dan sekarang malah dipaksa untuk bangun.

"Ayolah, Bos! Bangun!" Itachi membuka matanya dengan berat hati. Ia menemukan Shisui berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa? Kau menganggu saja."

"Tadi pagi seseorang menemukan mayat yang terikat berada di dalam sebuah mobil tak jauh dari cafe kita. Kau harus melihatnya, Bos."

"Baiklah, tunjukkan padaku dimana mobil itu." Itachi bangkit dari _couch_ yang ia tiduri lalu tanpa memakai perlengkapan musim dingin, Itachi berjalan mengikuti kemana Shisui pergi. Pagi ini tidak terlalu dingin menurutnya, lagipula semua pakaian hangat juga sepatunya sudah ia berikan pada Kyuubi.

"Ini dia, Bos." Mereka berhenti pada sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang terparkir di sebelah lampu jalan. Itachi dan Shisui mencoba membuat jalan di antara orang-orang yang ramai penasaran untuk melihat mayat tersebut.

"Kata mereka mayat ini mati karena kedinginan. Sepertinya seseorang sengaja melepaskan seluruh pakaian hangat yang waktu itu mayat ini kenakan. Lihat, Bos. Kulitnya begitu pucat. Lengan dan pergelangan kakinya juga diikat kencang dengan tali tambang, pastinya akan meninggalkan luka lecet pada tubuh mayat ini." Jelas Shisui panjang lebar.

"Kyuu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
